


Wonderful Christmastime

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mood is right<br/>The spirit’s up<br/>We’re here tonight<br/>And that’s enough</p><p>Simply having a wonderful Christmas time</p><p>The party’s on<br/>The feelin’s here<br/>That only comes<br/>This time of year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Christmastime

Kitty’s Bitchin’ Holiday Extravaganza was going great. In a sudden surge of generosity – and a desire to stalk Quinn Fabray – she had invited everyone from the glee club, including the graduates, to a huge Christmas party at her place, which was basically a mansion. She also invited all the Cheerios and the football team, but the glee club mostly stayed together.

Artie didn’t like Kitty at all, but he was glad she invited them. It had been a while since they were all together – even Rachel and Kurt came home for the holidays – and Artie realized how much he had missed them all. He was sipping his gin and juice distractedly when Puck dropped down in an armchair next to him.

“That how you plan to get wasted?” he asked, nodding at Artie’s almost full glass.

“I’m not really planning on getting drunk tonight, actually – “

“Then you forgot how to party with the Puckasaurus. Here, chug that.”

“What’s in it?” Artie asked, eyeing the tall glass suspiciously.

“Don’t think. Drink.” Puck sighed. “Fuck, man, do I have to teach you how to party all over again?”

Artie took a few sips and was beginning to have fun – he remembered how awesome Puck’s parties used to be.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Artie said mischievously.

“Then chug that and follow me.”

Artie downed his drink in two gulps and followed Puck in the dining room, where the table had been pushed aside to make place for a dance floor. Puck plugged his own iPod in the speakers, and the Cheerios booed because he interrupted “Call Me Maybe”.

“Lame,” Puck scoffed, and his party playlist started.

Puck aligned six shot glasses on the table and filled them to the brim with tequila. He nodded for Artie to follow his lead and they each knocked back three shots.

Artie was starting to feel tipsy, and it didn’t help that Puck danced around his chair and made him twirl. The others joined them on the dance floor and everybody sang aloud and cheered.  Puck was drinking from the bottle and tilted Artie’s head back to pour some straight in his mouth. Some Cheerio bumped into Puck while dancing and he spilled half the bottle on Artie’s shirt.

“Shit, man, sorry – “ he said, pulling Artie’s shirt above his head.

“Z’alright,” Artie slurred, but a shiver ran down his spine as Puck’s hands grazed his skin.

He looked up and could swear he saw Puck smirking, but he was too tipsy to be sure. Puck went to get another bottle – rum, this time – and when he came back, he rolled Artie to the living room and helped him on a couch. They were alone in the room and the sound of the bass coming from the next room made everything vibrate.

Artie was so dizzy he was scared he’d fall off the couch so he gripped Puck’s shoulders. Suddenly Puck was way closer, and that smirk was definitely back and Artie just closed his eyes as Puck kissed him. The room stopped turning and his heart was thumping as hard as the bass. Puck’s tongue was hotter than the booze and Artie wondered how he could have lived all this time without these hands on him.

 _Simply wonderful_ , he thought before falling head over heels for Noah Puckerman.


End file.
